Raven
by Kris10
Summary: Raven, a beautiful woman who had ten years of her life stolen by Mikado. Now she wants to make up the time lost...
1. Back At Fate

Raven

**_Author's Note:  
_** This is my first fanfic for the Bouncer, Raven. It's about another Bionoid, who comes to take revenge on those who abandoned her, letting her loose ten years of her life.  
  
**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any of the characters or places, I do own Raven and a few "original" characters. I do own this story and take full credit for "The Rose Skull Organization" Mwahahahahahahahaha. The name comes from my bracelet, which has a load of skulls with roses in their teeth.  
  


**Chapter One: Back At Fate**  
  


"Hey Volt," Dominique waved as she entered the club. Volt nodded to her. She turned around and smiled.  
  
"You should smile more, you know. Fate might get more customers," She teased. Volt shrugged at the girl.  
  
"Sion's waiting for you. He's getting worried," Volt reminded her. She laughed. She loved winding Sion up, pressing his buttons, now she knew he would never abandon her.  
  
"Well, see ya when it's Sion's shift," She opened the doors and disappeared into the bar. Volt looked up at the night sky. It was getting colder. Summer had passed, with it the warm nights and scantily dressed women. Now he was stuck outside Fate, while the first frost was coating the ground.  
  
"Excuse me?" A gentle voice said. Volt looked down to see a woman, around his age. She had waist length black hair, deep blue eyes and a well-developed figure. Volt raised his eyebrows as she seemed to take in the sight before her.  
  
"Is this Fate?" She asked. Volt gestured to the huge sign about the door that read F A T E. Her mouth made the 'oh' shape.  
  
"Do you know a man named Kou Leifoh?" She asked. Volt raised his eyebrows. Kou never told his women where he worked. Maybe this one was serious, for a change?  
  
"Yeah, he's inside. Top floor," Volt named their hang out. It seemed only a few ventured to the second floor, they didn't particularly like to be seen with the Bouncers that took on Mikado and won.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked. Volt folded his arms, beginning to get suspicious. She was being far too innocent for any woman who lived in Edge.  
  
"Who's asking?" Volt countered. The door to the bar opened and Sion poked his head out. Seeing the woman he grinned wolfishly. Volt knew what he was thinking.  
  
"Your shift," Volt said. He walked inside, ignoring Sion's snigger. He was becoming far too much like Kou recently.  
  
Volt was at the base of the stairs when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see it was the woman from outside. She was staring at him hopelessly.  
  
"Don't you remember me Volt?" She asked. Volt frowned, how could she know his name? He removed her hand but then he saw something in her eyes, a strange kind of anger. She took a few steps backwards, shedding her raincoat to reveal a black leather catsuit. It had the "No Escape" logo printed on the back and the words printed down the back of her legs.  
  
"Should I?" Volt countered. A tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"Two years ago you left Mikado. You left me. You promised you'd come back Volt! You _promised_! But instead you left me there. I was only fifteen!" She began to shout. The bar went silent. There had never been anything like this happen since Mikado had stormed in.  
  
"But you look older than seventeen..." Volt said. He felt something digging in the back of his mind. Something he felt he should remember. He went through his days at Mikado...  
  
"Tatyana?" He breathed, looking up at her. She nodded, another tear escaping.  
  
"They don't call me that anymore. I was renamed Raven. Kaldea and Wong were the only ones to call me by my real name," She looked at her hands, where Volt saw rings with skulls and gothic patterns on.  
  
"How? You were only fifteen?" Volt heard Kou and Dominique come down the stairs beside him. Raven looked up at them, then she looked at Volt again, hatred burning in her eyes.  
  
"Bionoid technology took away ten years of my life. Like Kaldea, I was _disposed_ of. Master Wong smuggled me out with Dominique, but we were separated. When I heard that Mikado planned to attack I got in touch with Leann, but then I was captured again. It was then that I saw _you_ Volt. I'd been told you were dead. Think how I felt, to find out that the man who was supposed to protect me had left me to be experimented on!"  
  
"Now I'm going to kill you Volt. Think of it as a mercy killing. If I told you of everything I've been through, your conscience would drive you mad," She clenched her fists and took up a position that was obvious she had been taught to fight by Wong.  
  
"I won't fight," Volt said. People were clearing the area already. Kou pushed passed Volt.  
  
"Well then I'll fight for you," Kou gave the thumbs up. Before Volt or Dominique could stop him he'd run into the fight. Raven took a few hits before she kicked him into the door.  
  
Kou leapt to his feet and Sion flung the door open in time to see Raven punch Kou square in the jaw. He ran into the fight and Volt could only watch as his friends were thrown around the room. Eventually he couldn't watch anymore.  
  
"Enough, Tatyana! ENOUGH!" Volt shouted. The fighting stopped. No one could remember the last time Volt had shouted. Dominique immediately ran to Sion's side.  
  
"I'll take you on. Kill me if you want to. Do you think that I can fight back? You might as well get a gun and shoot me. I know that you're skills surpass that of your brothers. So, make it a quick death," He stood there waiting for her to draw some kind of gun. She took a few steps towards him, finally stopping just in front of him, pushing herself against his full length.  
  
"I can't Volt..." She whispered. She flung her arms around his torso and cried. He comforted her as best he could. Sion, Kou and Dominique made a semi-circle around them, Volt didn't know whether they were going to seek revenge or not.  
  
"Don't forget me again Volt, please," Raven said. Volt then found himself holding thin air. He looked for her but she had gone. He picked a black feather up from the floor. 


	2. Sleepless Days

Raven

**Chapter Two: Sleepless Days**  
  


Volt turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep. Not now. He still felt a mixture of emotions from a few hours before. The sun was just rising and Volt knew that he'd have to go to sleep soon, otherwise he'd be too tired for the job in the morning.  
  
It was lonely as a bouncer. You couldn't go out in the day, see the parks. You slept. You didn't really have a life. You slept, ate and worked. Of course Volt had never complained about this before, but now he began to wonder. Was it the life he wanted?  
  
Volt had always seen himself as a lone wolf. A man who never wanted to settle down. That's what had originally drawn him to Echidna. Neither had wanted anything from their relationship apart from the physical aspects. Now Volt found himself thinking about whether he did want a family.  
  
He thought about how happy Sion and Dominique were. How happy Kou seemed, when a girl would try and chat him up. He knew that both of these examples had physical elements in them, but there was more than that. For Kou, there was the chase, the thrill of trying to catch the other. For Sion and Dominique, there was love.  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  
_"Whatcha thinking about?" Tatyana asked. Volt looked up at the fifteen-year-old girl. He's been thinking about Echidna. About how she had been trying to push their relationship deeper. Trying to get him to find feelings he was sure he didn't have.  
  
"Nothing. Just blankly staring at the walls. Why are you here?" Volt asked her. Tatyana smiled and sat next to him on the wall. Her hair was turning black, Volt could see that. She'd been a brunette all her life. A few years and it's be completely changed.  
  
"Just walking. I saw you so I decided to come along... Shouldn't you be with dad?" She frowned. Volt raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Dauragon and Wong are with him. They're talking about Dominique," Volt explained. Tatyana's expression darkened.  
  
"They should have left Dominique in the grave," She said. Volt's mouth twitched. He sensed a little jealousy. Everyone spent more time with Dominique than with Tatyana. It wasn't fair on the girl, to spend all her time in solitude. Volt tried to include her, but Dauragon shut her out. So did Echidna.  
  
"Why don't we do something together, huh? Go see a movie, bowling, skating, whatever you feel like doing?" Volt asked. He watched as her face lit up.  
  
"I'd love that! I've heard there's a really good movie on at the moment!" She began to ramble on about it as Volt laughed to himself. What it was like to be this young._  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  
**"I have to leave Tatyana, quickly," Volt proceeded to shove things into his bag. He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost five minutes since Mikado's CEO had been assassinated. They'd already think he'd done it. He had to leave now!  
  
"Don't leave me here Volt! Please don't leave me here, with those mad men!" Tatyana pleaded. Volt turned to the girl and took her hand.  
  
"I'll come back for you, ok?" He asked. She nodded. He wondered why he had even said that.  
  
"Promise?" She prompted, holding out her little finger. He took it in his.  
  
"Promise."  
  
**

~*~*~*~

  
  
He woke up when his alarm went off. He looked, it was beeping at 6:66pm, someone had been messing with it. He got up and went into the kitchen to get something to eat, turning on the TV as he did so. When the TV's light hit the chairs he saw a dark figure on one of them. Without thinking he pinned them to the chair.  
  
"T-Tatyana? What the hell?" He asked. She was still wearing the "No Escape" catsuit and she saw squirming under his grasp. He realized that he had straddled her, and hastily got up. She was breathing heavily.  
  
"I have no where else to go," She said. Volt nodded, he wasn't about to throw her out on the streets. Why was he being so soft? Had it been Sion or Kou, even Echidna he wouldn't have thought twice.  
  
"You hungry?" He asked. Tatyana nodded. She got up, jumping to her feet causing her body to arc. Volt swallowed, she was still ten years younger than him, he had to remember that.  
  
"I don't really have anything in. I usually eat microwave meals," He walked into the kitchen. She followed. "It won't be anything fancy like at Mikado. Not that rich." Volt opened the freezer and pulled out the chicken curry package. Tatyana smiled.  
  
"S'ok Volt, food's food as far as I'm concerned," She began to survey his kitchen. Her gaze stopped at a picture frame. She walked over, it was a picture of her, Dauragon, Dominique and Volt. Kaldea was in the background, waving. Volt saw her bite her lip. He set the time on the microwave then took the picture off her.  
  
"That's the past. Make use with the time you have now," Volt instructed. She carried on staring at the picture.  
  
"Ten years of my life disappeared in a day. _Ten years_. I don't know what I would have done in them. Now I won't get a chance to know. I can't go to university, I don't know if I could get a job. Oh Volt, they altered my mind. I can't even feel fifteen anymore," She cried. He heard the ping of the microwave but he ignored it.  
  
"I'll ask my boss if we need another bouncer, if you know what I mean. Dominique only comes when she feels like it, so I'm sure you could take her place on the schedule. You could stay here, I don't mind as long as you put money forward for the bills," Volt offered. She looked up at him, smiling.  
  
"Thanks Volt," She then peered past him into the microwave. He took the hint and began to dish it up. For a while there was only the silence as the two ate, it seemed that Tatyana didn't mind the taste of the food, or the fact she had to eat it off her lap. After a while she stood up and walked into the kitchen. Volt frowned, when she returned.  
  
"You have any wine?" She asked. Volt thought for a moment then remembered the bottle that Dominique had given him once for his birthday. He nodded.  
  
"In the cupboard left of the freezer," He told her. She disappeared for a moment, appearing a few minutes later with a glass of wine and a bottle of beer.  
  
"Seeing as there's some very dusty bottles of wine, I'd say you weren't a wine drinker," She laughed. He took the beer, he usually didn't drink before work but he guessed it was different now. He was obliged to drink it.  
  
"You mind if I get my stuff moved in, before going down to the bar. I'll be there just as your first shift ends," She asked. Volt shrugged, either way was fine for him. This was her home now, until she found somewhere else to live. The thought came with a mix of emotions.  
  
"I'll see you down there," Volt left his half-finished food, downed the bottle of beer in one, then went into his rooms. He put on his jeans, a "Dog Street" T-shirt and his usual jacket. When he walked out again he found she wasn't there. He poked his head into the kitchen to see her washing the plates.  
  
"I'll do those when I get back," Volt said half-heartedly.  
  
"No you won't. I know how much you hate house work," She reminded him. Tatyana turned and beckoned him in. He glanced at the clock, a few more minutes and he's be late, for the first time since he'd worked at Fate. Curiosity got the better of him however.  
  
She waited until he was behind her then pointed out of the window of his apartment. Hovering above the streets, at their eye level was a hawk. The bird rode the wind.  
  
"Beautiful aren't they?" Tatyana asked. Volt nodded. "I can understand what it's saying you know," She watched the bird. Volt looked at her surprised, then remembered the Bionoid technology that had screwed her up. "It's so happy with it's existence. It wants no more than to feed itself and it's mate. To have a home to go to with it's mate... To have children. It's willing to work so hard for that to happen. And so, in a few months time, after the mating season, it will build it's nest and spend months looking after her. Aren't those romantic thoughts?" She asked no one in particular.  
  
She then turned around, Volt had been almost resting his head on her shoulder, so they were too close. She stopped for a moment, shocked, then Volt found foam in his face. He screwed his face up, as the soapsuds began to pop.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked. She shrugged and turned back to watching the hawk.  
  
"You'd better get to work Volt," She reminded him. He'd forgotten about Fate, he'd have to run there now... He waved to Tatyana and closed the door. He'd left her the key.  
  
As he jogged down the streets, he began to think about Tatyana as the woman she was now, not the fifteen-year-old she had been. 


	3. Kou's Tauntings

Raven

**Chapter Three: Kou's Taunts**  
  


Tatyana smiled to herself as she finished tidying up the kitchen. Who would have thought that Volt would still be a bachelor? She'd have thought Echidna would have forced him into marriage by now. She guessed that something had happened to put an end to their relationship.  
  
She began to think about her relationship with Volt. Yes, as a child he'd been a night in shining armor. The only one who would pay attention to her. And yes, she had felt something for him... She still did, that's why she'd traced him. She had been so much younger than him though, now she wasn't. She blamed him for that, she always would. But there wasn't that much hatred left in her.  
  
Tatyana looked in the fridge and the freezer. She'd have to do something about the junk in there. She'd do that later, however. Now she had to unpack. There was one problem however, in Volt's apartment, there was only one bedroom. Had he considered that? She decided to unpack anyway, and grabbed her suitcase that she'd left by his bedroom door. Tatyana unpacked her clothes into Volt's wardrobe, which was almost empty, save a few pairs of trousers, a suit and some t-shirts.  
  
After that was done she carried on making finishing touches to the apartment (adding her own special woman's touch to the place), before searching for an extra blanket. She'd sleep on the sofa, Volt would have been at work all night, so he could take the bed.  
  
She took one look at the apartment and declared it her home inside her head. Then she locked the door and headed down to Fate.  
  


~*~*~*~

  
Outside Fate it was Sion's shift, he was holding Dominique's shoulders. Tatyana could only guess that they were a couple. She felt so sorry for Kaldea, who had waited for Sion like she had waited for Volt.  
  
"Raven, isn't it?" He asked. Tatyana nodded and held out her hand. Sion took it in a bouncer like way, not the normal handshake. She held her hand out to Dominique, who ignored it.  
  
"Fine, hide behind him for all I care, Dominique," Tatyana told her. "You think I really care? Dauragon and the rest may have spent more time with you, loved you more than me, but that doesn't make me anymore worthy than you. Remember that Dominique, I have suffered so you could live," Tatyana looked into the blonde girl's eyes, and knew behind that pretty face was simply a robot. How human was she?  
  
"After you left, your brother gave up life. He simply couldn't go on. He turned to Kaldea, I know... When I was recaptured I refused to tell him where you were, but they extracted it from my mind. So you see, Dominique, you have relied on me without knowing. So for the sake of your damned honor grow up," Tatyana spat and pushed open the door.  
  
Inside she immediately headed upstairs, instinctively she knew that Volt would get away from the crowd. She saw Volt with Kou, yet another character from her past. She waved her greeting to Kou, who raised his eyebrows, then she crept up behind Volt.  
  
She raised her finger to her lips as a warning to Kou to keep quiet, then put her hands over Volt's eyes. She saw him tense and recognized the movements, which meant she should move quickly. She concentrated on her bird form and was on Volt's shoulder by the time he had swung around to hit her.  
  
He looked to his shoulder and smiled, a genuine smile. It made Tatyana's heart melt. Kou however was grinning ear to ear.  
  
"Well well well, the infamous Raven and the famous Volt," He chuckled. Volt scowled and Tatyana glided off his shoulder and began pecking at Kou. She found it was quite fun, as he couldn't hit her back, he knew he'd hurt her. She eventually turned back into her normal shape.  
  
Kou rubbed his pecked arms, and looked at her as though she were pure evil. She smiled at him.  
  
"Aw Kou, when will you learn? You're mouth's faster than your feet, honey," She said patronizingly. Kou laughed and fake punched her arm. Tatyana straddled a chair and faced Volt.  
  
"So, have you asked?" She, well, asked. Volt's mouth twitched and an emotion flickered across it.  
  
"Yeah, Dominique was sacked, you've got her job and her shifts. You're on tomorrow," He said. Kou laughed again and Volt stood up, his massive frame towering over Kou's.  
  
"You two are so a couple!" He seemed to be splitting his sides laughing. Tatyana saw Volt's entire body tense, what was he going to say? He let out a deep breath and in a low calm voice replied.  
  
"She's only fifteen Kou, you remember that," Kou stopped laughing as soon as he'd said it. "I'm merely being a father that was never there for her." Tatyana felt numb. A father? She had one of those. Or did have. She didn't want a father, she wanted a lover.  
  
"I don't want a father Volt. I want a friend," She said, changing the wording of her thought. "I had a father, and look where that got me. If you're trying to play daddy, it doesn't work with me. I've been through more harm than you'll ever get a chance to protect me from." Tears sprang into her eyes, she was doing a fair bit of crying now. It was all Volt's fault.  
  
"I'm a woman now, I can't be a little girl, so don't treat me like one. Do you think I survived months on the streets, running from muggers, murderers and rapists, by being a fifteen year old girl? No, I was a woman then. So why aren't I one now? Because I have someone like you to protect me. Thanks but no thanks. I'd rather _die_ than rely on you again Volt," She said, knowing that she had already relied on him to get her a job, to put her in an apartment.  
  
"Whoa," Kou breathed as tears spilled down her cheeks. He put his arm around her, Volt stood there staring at her as though he was only just seeing her. Then he noticed she was looking and his look changed to that of boredom.  
  
"You know Volt, when you're not acting tough, you can be a nice guy. Shame that you left that part of you with my father when he died. Shame that you're feelings died with Mikado!" She turned and jumped over the balcony, onto the floor and ran out. She startled Sion and Dominique outside.  
  
"Wait!" Kou shouted, running after her. She stopped. Kou caught up with her.  
  
"S-Sorry. I forgot..." He whispered. Sion and Dominique were walking over as well.  
  
"Forgot what? That I was fifteen? Well I'm not anymore, in mind or body! They have made me older, aging my thought processes as well! Why can't he take me seriously? He never did! Not when he worked for my father, not then I asked him about Echidna, about what he wanted to do next, how I wanted to learn to fight! He just always thought he was better than me!" Tatyana erupted. Kou just let her get it all out.  
  
"I thought finding him again would help me feel myself again... It's just made things worse... Do you know that I-" She stopped and gathered herself. Kou waited for her to say something more, but she wasn't going to.  
  
"I'm going home... To pack my things," She made it clear, she wasn't going to stay in Volt's house because he pitied her.  
  
"You're father was the COE of Mikado, wasn't he?" Kou asked. Tatyana nodded, and Dominique laughed.  
  
"Yeah, she was the daughter he never wanted. She was even put in second best compared to a dead daughter!" She said cruelly. Tatyana looked to Dominique, who clung to Sion's arm. She was looking for an argument. Tatyana could tell, she was trying to get her to spill facts about herself. She wasn't going to for the bitch.  
  
"I was the one person at Mikado who wasn't in on the monstrosities against humanity. I was the one who died, not you. Who do I have Dominique? Volt? No, not anymore. Dauragon? Well, he's dead, but I forgot, that doesn't matter does it?" Tatyana taunted.  
  
"Have your shift and shove it up yo-" She felt a hand rest on her shoulder. It was Kou. He steered her away, stopping the argument progressing into a proper fight.  
  
"Take me to your apartment. I think you need to talk and calm down before you make any decisions," He said. Tatyana realized the sense in his words and nodded. She led him up the side streets and up to Volt's apartment. Kou grinned evilly.  
  
"I know, it's evil of me to even be thinking this. But he really liked you didn't he?" Kou asked. Tatyana didn't reply in any way. She opened the door and let Kou in.  
  


~*~*~*~

  
Kou looked around. He saw how the female things in the apartment somehow fitted in. How well Raven fitted in with the decor. As she began to gather her things he saw her expression change, from one of anger to one of sadness. Eventually she went into the bedroom. After a while he heard the sound of crying.  
  
He walked into the bedroom to see her sitting on the bed, crying steadily into her hand. Kou wasn't a mastermind but he'd sensed things. Little things that he'd picked up whilst on the look out for girls. He'd seen the way Volt's body language had changed when she was around. The way she looked at him when she thought no one was looking.  
  
"C'mon, talk to him about it. Volt's a good listener," Kou pulled her into a hug. She let herself be held until she stopped crying.  
  
"You know, I have never told any one this..." Raven began. Kou stopped her and chuckled.  
  
"You love Volt," Kou said. Raven stared at him. She began to smile however.  
  
"That obvious huh?" She asked. He shook his head and removed his arm from around her shoulder.  
  
"I've known Volt ever since he started drinking here. Then he became a bouncer with me. You could say I know him better than anyone. But you know _him_. You know Volt Krueger, man. I just know the bouncer that goes by the same name. When you were around today, I noticed a change in him, you know? Give him time," He told her. She nodded. The door slammed.  
  
"Now how about putting some of this stuff back then?" Kou asked. Raven nodded again and began to unpack. Kou walked out of the bedroom and came face to face with Volt.  
  
"You're an asshole, you know?" Kou said. Volt shut the door and turned to him.  
  
"Is she still moving out?" He asked. Kou shook his head.  
  
"I stopped her. You shouldn't treat her like you do Volt, she's not like Dominique. Give her half a chance and she'll teach _you_," Kou slapped Volt's shoulder and left.  
  


~*~*~*~

  
"You're staying?" Volt asked. She smiled, though it seemed forced.  
  
"For a while," Tatyana replied. Inwardly, Volt breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know why she meant so much to him. 


End file.
